


In Love With My Best Friend

by FangZeronos



Series: PoisonQuinn [2]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Anyone that finds my Teen Titans easter egg gets a virtual cookie, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Harley and Ivy fuck, I really do love his and Ivy's dynamic, I really don't use these to hate Kite Man, Kite Man's less happy about Ivy leaving him as he is in the other one, Make Up, dude's grown on me, eating pussy, he does deserve some happiness, honestly Kite Man wouldn't be out of place in Batman 66, honestly these episodes play with my muses, it hurts this time, she's top tier alpha female and he's bottom rung comic relief, two PoisonQuinn things in two weeks, yeah it's not the main body of the work but c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Ivy gets Harley to open up after the events of 2x08. She realizes the truth nearly too late.
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/Kite Man
Series: PoisonQuinn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	In Love With My Best Friend

Ivy couldn’t understand it. Harley had been nervous to talk to her after the Parademon army went back to Apokolips, but when she asked Harley what she wanted to talk about, Harley blabbered about her bachelorette party? No, Ivy knew there was something else that Harley wasn’t saying, and it happened because of Kite Man popping over her shoulder.

Sighing as she walked through the rubble of tanks and dead Gothamites, the green skinned woman heard grunting and an occasional swear, smiling to herself before she walked over a bit of busted tank. She looked down and saw Harley shifting some rubble out of the way, dirt and soot covering her normally pale arms and legs, marks of blood and dirt on her neck.

“Harls,” Ivy said, hopping down and walking over, holding her hand out and wrapping the rubble in a vine before shifting it out of the way. “There, honey.”

“Thanks, Ivy,” Harley said, wiping her face and spreading more dirt to her forehead. She turned away, heading for another piece of debris. “Thought you’d be with Kite Boy.”

Ivy smiled a little, biting her lip. “No, no, he uh…he wanted to take a slew of selfies next to the taco truck the Parademons decided to use as a dildo, so…” she said with a chuckle. When Harley didn’t laugh, Ivy bit her lip and looked at her friend. “Harley. You wanted to talk about something, and it wasn’t my bachelorette party. Because we both know we’re going to end up drunk and passed out on each other like a normal Saturday.” She walked over and put her hand on Harley’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Harley sighed, her hands clenching before she folded her arms softly. “You were right. We need to talk about what happened, and just saying it was ‘spur of the moment’ or that it didn’t mean anything is bullshit,” she said softly. She turned and looked at Ivy, backing up a bit and biting her lip.

“Harls—”

“No, Ive. My turn,” Harley said. “When I thought I was going to die, my last thought before you catching me was “She’ll be happier without me. She won’t have to waste her life fixing my monumental fuck-ups.” But when we hit the ground, it wasn’t just the adrenaline or the rush of the moment.” She bit her lip, looking down before chancing a look at Ivy. “Until recently, I’ve been ignoring something.”

“What?” Ivy asked, sitting on a piece of the rubble and looking up at Harley, feeling like it was better to sit then be floored by whatever Harley was going to say next.

“The way I feel about you,” Harley said softly. “The kiss…was more then just a _thing_ to me. I didn’t want it to end.” She looked down, digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt. “The closer your wedding gets, the harder and harder it’s been to come to terms with it. I’ve tried to be supportive and be the best friend that’s all “Yeah, bitch, go get what you want! Woo!!” But inside I’m burning alive because the only person that’s ever fucking cared about me is getting married and I’m standing on her left while my heart gets ripped out constantly watching her with the moron she’s going to marry.”

Ivy bit her lip, looking down and sighing softly. “Harley, what exactly are you saying? Stop beating around the—”

“I fucking love you, and I can’t take it anymore!” Harley yelled, looking at Ivy who looked stunned into silence. “I’ve loved you for fucking _years,_ but I never did anything about it because I was enamored with the fucking assclown and being caught up in my own self-empowerment bullshit! Every minute I see you and Kite Man together, every kiss, every touch, every text or call or “Babe” or whatever, I die a little more inside because I want that to be me, but I was too fucking slow! Too goddamn caught up in my own bullshit to make the move I wanted!” She sank to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks and cutting through the grime. “The kiss…at the Pit was…as close as I’ll ever get to feeling that happy ever again…”

Ivy blinked, looking at Harley. She stood up and walked over, kneeling beside Harley. “Harls. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” she asked. She took Harley’s hands, squeezing softly and trying to give her friend some comfort.

“Because…it wouldn’t matter either way,” Harley said, pulling away from Ivy and wrapping her arms around herself. “You’re marrying him, and nothing I say or do or admit is going to change it.” She got up, stepping back. “I, uh…I should go clean up. Gordon’s probably on his way back to arrest me and throw me in a cell for the rest of my life.” She started toward the mall, stopping and biting her lip.

Ivy got up, looking at Harley’s back as she stopped. She waited for a minute, debating on whether to go and hug her best friend or just leave her be. Her answer presented itself when Harley started walking away, and Ivy reached out softly before she let her hand drop, sinking to the ground again. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, her heart thundering in her chest. “Harley…”

“Babe?” Kite Man asked as he walked up, tucking his phone into his kite. “Babe, you alright?” He knelt down, rubbing Ivy’s back. “Pam?”

“Fine,” Ivy said softly. She wiped her eyes as she stood up, biting her lip. “Let’s just go home…nothing more to do here…”

“You sure? Harley—”

“Doesn’t need me right now, Chuck. Let’s just fucking go,” Ivy said, walking off and tucking her hands in her pockets.

Harley sighed as she stood under the shower, dirt and grime washing away. She shut off the water and dried off, getting dressed before she walked back out. “Goddamn it.”

“What’s wrong?” King Shark asked, looking over as he set his laptop down.

“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know,” Harley said, sinking down to sit on the table. “All I know is Gordo’s probably on his way to bust me, so you guys are probably better off splitting. You shouldn’t go down with me. I did all of this, so…it’s time to take the fall.”

“Harley,” Shark said. “You can’t just give up. You have to stay strong.”

Harley rolled her eyes as she stood up. “Fuck strong. I can’t do any of this anymore,” she said. “Do me a favor. If Gordon rolls up jingling the linked bracelets, tell him to find me at Ace Chemicals.” She went to her room, grabbing a duffle bag before she packed her clothes and walked out, biting her lip.

Two days later across town, Ivy had done a lot of thinking, too much drinking, and a lot of soul searching with a dash of inner speculation, as well as trying to think of a reason to stay away from Harley even though her heart and gut were telling her to get off of her ass and find the other woman and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. Ivy sighed as she rested her head on her arm, the paper on the table. She unfolded it and laid it out, her eyes widening at the headline.

**_“Clown Queen of Crime Arrested. No Chance of Parole”_**

“Fuck,” she muttered. “Goddamn it, Harley.” Opening the paper, she found the article to start reading.

_The name Harley Quinn used to be synonymous with the Joker. But in recent months, the former sidekick to the Clown Prince of Crime had branched out on her own, bringing her own brand of destruction and mayhem to Gotham City. Her insane motivations and plans brought down Joker for good, but her victory was short lived as an earthquake leveled most of the city._

_In the months since, the former Arkham Psychiatrist had taken the city back bit by bit from the “Injustice League”, a group of Batman’s major enemies who had divided the city. Her last attempt to destroy Gotham saw her using an army from space, one someone called “Parademons”. However, the attack stopped suddenly, leaving Commissioner Jim Gordon to be able to take back the city for the people of Gotham once again._

_Gordon, having found Harley Quinn at Ace Chemicals, arrested and locked away the villainess, hoping that she would be standing trial in the coming months, once Governmental assistance rebuilds Gotham City._

“Why the fuck would she have—oh. Oh, Harley, no honey…” Ivy sighed, setting the paper down.

“Babe?” Kite Man asked, walking in from the bedroom in his signature green robe. “Everything cool?”

“No,” Ivy said. She looked at her hand where her ring caught the light, biting her lip. “Listen, Chuck…we, um, we need to talk.” She stood up, walking over before kissing her fiancé’s cheek. “You’re wonderful, and I love you, but…”

“Oh, no. I might know where this is going. The venue called and we’re having to reschedule?”

Ivy sighed, putting her hand on her face, shaking her head. “No. No, that’s not it at all,” she said. She took Kite Man’s hands, biting her lip. “Listen. Please. I love you, I don’t doubt that. But I…I can’t do this anymore. I…I can’t keep lying to myself.”

“About what?” Kite Man asked, squeezing Ivy’s hand. “Pam? What’s goin’ on?”

Ivy sighed softly. “Ever since the other day when Harley commanded the Parademons, I got her to see what she was doing wasn’t what she wanted. I found her a bit later, while you were still snapping pictures of the taco truck, and…I talked to her. She told me something, and I’ve been…struggling with it the last two days.” She ran her hand in her hair, biting her lip softly. “Remember the other night I was kind of nervous and you were asking if I was fine and I played it off as narrowly avoiding death for the hundredth time in eight months and dodged the question like a motherfucker?”

Kite Man nodded. “Yeah, I remember. You showered and went to bed, and we didn’t even freak out in the sheets like usual.”

Ivy nodded softly. “The reason I was nervous and less then responsive is…because that night in the Pit, Harley let me go so I could live because she wanted me to have my future with you. The thing is, I don’t want a future without Harley. I saved her from dying, and…when we were topside of the Pit, we um…I kissed her. Like a real “Jesus Christ this is hot and how have I never done this before!?” kiss. It felt different with her.”

“Hell yeah,” Kite Man said with a grin.

“No! Not hell yeah!” Ivy said, wringing her hands together. “Chuck, I wanted to keep kissing her. I wanted to tear her clothes off in the middle of the desert and fuck her unconscious. I still want that! Every time I close my eyes to rest or think, all I see is Harley. I—holy shit.”

“You’re in love with your best friend,” Kite Man said softly, nodding as he looked away. “Right…”

“Chuck—"

Kite Man shook his head. “It’s fine. I, honestly, I saw this coming a long time ago. When Freeze turned her into an icicle, all you did was worry. Every time she’s in trouble, you go running. I…”

Ivy sighed softly, reaching down before taking her ring off. She took Kite Man’s hand, putting the ring in his palm and closing his fingers around it. Leaning up, Ivy kissed his cheek and smiled softly. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I do love you, but…”

“Not the way you love her,” Kite Man said. “I understand.” He kissed Ivy’s cheek, moving around her to sit on the couch.

Ivy nodded softly, walking toward the door. “I’ll, um…I’ll be back to get my stuff. Ok?”

Kite Man shook his head. “I’ll take it to the mall. Give it to the Shark.” He looked away, tossing his helmet on the couch. “Please, just go.”

Ivy looked down, setting her key for the apartment on the table before she walked out. Making her way downstairs, Ivy walked out of the complex, taking off at a run for GCPD. “Hang on, baby. I’m on the way.”

Harley laid on her bed in the lockup of GCPD, twirling her hair around her finger softly. “This is what’s best,” she said. “Now I can’t ruin anyone else’s life.” She turned on her side, facing the wall and looking at a picture of herself and Ivy, being the one thing Gordon allowed her to keep. Closing her eyes, Harley willed herself to get over Ivy and learn to move on again.

A few minutes passed, and Harley’s eyes flashed open as a rumbling sounded outside of her cell. She sat up, looking at the wall before getting up and backing up toward the bars as the wall was punctured, green vines snaking through. The wall was ripped away, Harley’s eyes widening as Ivy stood on her plant, the wall falling to the ground and shattering.

"Let’s go, babe,” Ivy said, holding her hand out.

Harley walked forward, stopping before she grabbed her picture and tucked it into her pocket. She reached out and took Ivy’s hand, being pulled onto the plant. “Ive, what the hell are you doing? Gordon’s gonna come after you for busting me out.”

Ivy smiled. “I don’t care. Let him try,” she said, wrapping her arms around Harley. “Why were you at Ace?”

Harley hugged Ivy tightly, shaking softly. “I…I was gonna jump into whatever acid was left. Wipe out Harley Quinn, try and bring back Harleen. I…I couldn’t deal anymore.” She sighed softly, biting her lip. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave you,” Ivy said. “Not after the other day.” She stepped off of the plant with Harley, taking her hands.

“Hey, where’s your ring?” Harley asked, looking at Ivy’s hand. “Ivy.”

“I gave it back to him,” Ivy said. “I couldn’t do it. After you left me in the rubble the other day, I went to the apartment, and I…I couldn’t even focus on him. I kept replaying everything you told me, and I…I knew I was lying to myself, thinking I could have my happy future with Chuck.”

“Ivy, no. You have everything you want with him. You can’t throw it all away because of me.”

“Yes, I can,” Ivy said, putting her hands on Harley’s cheeks. “I don’t want him without you. If I don’t have you, I don’t have my happiness, Harls.”

“Ivy—"

“No,” Ivy said, putting her fingers on Harley’s lips. “No more talking. Let’s get out of here before Gordon shows up and we’re all fucked.” She smirked, kissing Harley’s head. “Because when we get home, I’m not letting you go until we’re both thoroughly fucked.”

Harley smiled softly, nodding. “Alright.”

As the two took off through Gotham, Harley hoped she wasn’t dreaming and that this was all real. Hiding in back allies and side streets, the pair made their way back to the Mall, leaning against the doors and panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

“So…where’s—oh, shit—where’s Psycho?” Ivy asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Fucked off,” Harley said, wiping her face and shaking her head. “When I broke up the Staff controlling the Parademons, he said I threw away a chance to rule the world and he wasn’t staying. Good riddance to the little bastard.”

Ivy sighed, shaking her head. “Ah, well,” she said. “Now. What are we doing?”

Harley smirked, standing up and taking Ivy’s hand. “I seem to remember something about you not letting me go until we were both thoroughly fucked,” she said.

Ivy smiled. “I sure as hell did say that, didn’t I?” she asked. She walked forward and lifted Harley up, the blonde squeaking in surprise. Ivy smiled, leaning in and kissing Harley properly, the other woman’s arms going around her neck.

“I love you,” Harley whispered, nipping Ivy’s lip.

“I love you,” Ivy said, squeezing Harley’s ass as she carried her upstairs toward Harley’s room.

Kicking the door closed, Ivy reached up and undid Harley’s shirt, throwing the GCPD branded shirt to the ground before sliding her hands up and squeezing Harley’s tits. “I’ve always seen these in the showers at Arkham and around here, but up close they’re beautiful,” she said, kissing Harley again and smiling.

Harley giggled, moaning into the kiss as she felt Ivy’s fingers playing with her nipples. “Mmm…glad you like them,” she giggled, reaching between them and undoing Ivy’s coat. She wiggled free and dropped to the ground, pulling Ivy’s coat and white shirt off, tossing them to the floor before pouncing and knocking Ivy onto the bed.

Ivy laughed, looking up at Harley and smiling. “What do you want to do, baby?” she asked.

Harley smirked, pulling her pants off and tossing them aside before she removed her panties. “I want to sit on your face until you make me cum,” she said.

Ivy licked her lips, looking up at Harley as she crawled up the bed. “Then take a seat,” she said, her heart thundering as she watched Harley’s pussy come into view. She looped her arms around Harley’s legs, feeling the other woman’s legs on either side of her head and she pulled her hips down as she stuck out her tongue.

Harley gasped and moaned as she felt Ivy’s tongue against her for the first time. She leaned forward and gripped the headboard, Ivy’s grip on her legs making it hard for her to move herself. She felt Ivy’s tongue snake its way to her clit, whimpering as Ivy hit it. “Fuck, Ivy…”

Ivy giggled, moving Harley slightly to stick her tongue into Harley’s pussy, feeling her girlfriend trying to grind against her face. “Mmm…” she moaned, wiggling her tongue against Harley’s clit before moving her fingers around.

Harley moaned softly, her eyes rolling back in her head. She moved her hand down and tangled her fingers into Ivy’s hair, panting softly. “Ivy…fuck…so close…”

Ivy slid her tongue through Harley’s lips, teasing her clit before pulling back and looking up at her girlfriend. “Then cum, baby.” She moved back and dove back in, closing her eyes as she kept working her tongue into Harley again.

Harley panted, her eyes rolling back as she screamed out, her orgasm ripping through her. “FUCK!” she yelled, pushing closer to Ivy and finally getting to be able to grind her clit against Ivy’s tongue, whimpering as she felt Ivy pull away. She fell beside Ivy, panting as she lifted her head up.

Ivy sat up, licking her lips and wiping her face of Harley’s cum, smiling as she looked at the other woman. “Fuck yes,” she said.

Harley panted, giggling as she looked over at Ivy. “Soon…as I catch my breath…I’ll fuck you,” she said, covering her face and feeling her entire body tingling. “Holy fuck…nobody’s ever made me cum like that. Where the hell did you learn to eat pussy like that?”

Ivy smirked, kicking her boots off before she started shuffling her pants down, laying back beside Harley. “Hey, every girls got to have their collegiate lesbian fling. Karen Beecher, mmmm. That girl could eat pussy,” she said. “Taught me and two others how to work tongue and fingers, and goddamn was it great.”

Harley laughed, sitting up and feeling her legs shaking. “Well, however she taught you, I ever meet her, I’ll probably kiss her. Jesus, nobody’s ever rocked my world like that,” she said, leaning up and kissing Ivy. “I love you.”

Ivy smiled as she kissed Harley back, playfully flicking the pale woman’s nipple. “I love you, babe.”


End file.
